I'd Lie
by Xx-Tainted-Xx-Love-xX
Summary: Kind of a SongFic-Oneshot, you probably should listen to, or read the lyrics to the song I'd lie. It'll help you under stand it better.


Disclaimer: Dont Own Naruto. Or the Songs: I'd Lie, Love Story, Or Tears dont fall.  
By: Taylor Swift, And Bullet For My Valentine.

I'd Lie-

I never noticed how many different colors there were floating around in thosebaby blue eyes of his, I've seen hints of green,brown and sometimes when he's mad or upset they'll turn the deepest shade of red. That'sfour different colors, I didn't even know you could have more then one color in your eyes. I don't think the view could get any better, here I am sitting in the passenger's seat of his car staring at him, pretending to be intently listening as he tells me about the night before. Although I am listening, because I would never ignore anything he said even though I pretend like I do most of the time.

"...and thenSakurashoved me into the pool and told me it was over!"

Me ears perk up at that, I would never in a million years think Sakura would break up with everyone knows she loves him, and every one know's he's wanted her since kindergarten ok so maybe that's a little far-fetched but he has wanted her for a long, long time. I notice as he shakes his head, that he's smiling. I rose an eyebrow at him waiting for him to say what's on his mind at the moment. I had to admit I was wondering why Sakura had broken up with him, he must have done something really stupid.

"All because when she said she loved me, I didn't say anything back"

I blink, then I blink again.

"Remember, I've always said I'd never fall in love.. I swore it even, but I guess she thought she could change that."

I laugh slightly, as I watch him run his fingers through his unruly blond spike hair. I remember when he told me that, we were only Ten at the time, and we both swore we'd never fall in was wrong,andI hope he was to. BecauseI had fallen in love,and I'm pretty sure that its never crossed his mind..

"And then bam! right into the wall he went"

I smile, Its fake but I know he buys it. He always tells stupid jokes, at the worst possible times even if he doesn't realize it. I listen to him ramble on about some other events of the night before as I grab my CD casefrom my bag and shift through it for the mixed CD I had made awhile back. "Music?" I ask when he stopped talking, he only nodded and I slipped the CD into the player and pressed play. An old but very familiar song began to play, and I couldn't help but notice the smile that grew on his face.

"This is one of my Favorite songs"

"Your tears don't fall, they crash around me. Her conscious calls, the guilty to come home. Your tears don't fall they crash around me- Her conscious calls the guilty to come home"

I smile slightly, nodding as I watch him sing along to the song. I'm pretty sure I know all of his favorite songs. Even the one's he listened to when we were kids. In fact, I know pretty much all his favorite things. Things that even Sakura didn't know about him. She barely knew anything about him, and even though I don't really know her, I hate her. Don't get me wrong, I don't hate her just because she was dating my best friend, no, that was just one of the many reasons. Ok so its the main reason,So me. Before I realize it where at my house, and he's still singing along to the songs on the CD. I laugh inwardly as I watch him for a moment.

"I'll see you tomorrow at the party right Sasuke?"

I nod, and step out of his car. "Yeah sure" I smirk, as he pouts. I don't mean to come off as cocky and arrogant to him, it's just become a habit, got to keep up appearances I guess. He says bye, and I just wave making my way up the path leading to my house. I sigh as I walk into my big quite house, it always feels so lonely when I come home. My parents were murdered aboutfiveyears ago, I was only fifteen at the time and even though that's bad on its own.. to make it worse my brother did it. They locked him up in some insane asylum up north, I call every now and thenjust to make sure he hasn't killed him self or any one else for that matter.

When it happened, Naruto was over almost every day. Trying to help me cope with it, even though he knew it wouldn't be that easy. That's one of many reasons why I fell in love with him. Even tough I treated him like shit the entire time, he stuck it through, and continued to come over to try and comfort me. He still comes over a lot, just not as much as he did then. I remember we would always talk about the stupidest things. Like how even though he wore massive amounts of orange all the time, his favorite color was green. And he really loved arguing, even if it was something stupid like what TV show we would watch next.

I sigh again, thinking about the past gives me a bitter-sweet feeling bitter because of my parents and sweet because, well you can probably guess. I should probably stop thinking about it for now though, because I want to get my economics done. Even though its FridayI want to get my college work over with before tomorrow. That way I have the whole weekend to be around Naruto.

xXxXxXx

I wake up to the sun shining, annoyingly onto my face. At first I wanted to just roll over and ignore it, but then I remembered what today was. The seventeenth, ormore importantly Naruto's birthday. So, I pull my self out of bed and into the bathroom for a shower. After my shower I get dressed and dial the very familiar number to my best friends house. It took him a minute but he finally picked up.

"Hello?"

I smile, I could tell by the way his voice sounded he had just woken up.

"Happy birthday Dobe"

I smirk, and could almost see the pout he was most likely sporting at the moment.

"Thanks Teme,don't call me Dobe. You coming over?"

"yeah, I'll be over in a bit. Just got to pick something up on the way"

I smile again, and we say our byes. I know he's wondering what I'm picking up, and I know he knows its something for him.I had pre-ordered something for him and made sure not to pick it up until today or else he would have found it, or talked me into showing him what it was. He has a way of making me do what ever it is he wants me to do, and it kind of sucks sometimes because it makes it hard to surprise him, but this time he'll be surprised I know he will.

As I walk into the small shop, a little outside of town I start to wonder how Naruto's doing, I forgot to mention today's also the day his dad died. No one was sure what happened, and it was labeledan accident. But me and Naruto know, his step-mom had something to do with it. She was only after his money, even from the beginning. And she thought by killing him, it would all pass to her. To bad Naruto's dad willed it all to Naruto. But the thing was, She had a daughter with his father, and Naruto being the good-hearted person that he is split the money and gave half to his step-sister.

Only to have his heart ripped apart once again, when his step-mom fled taking Naruto's only sibling and leaving Naruto in this crappy town. I frown realizing how Naruto must be feeling. I hate thinking about him hurting. I shake my self out of my thoughts as a lady brings me the gift I had paid for. Pulling it out I subconsciously ran my hands down the frame. It was a picture of Naruto, his father and hisSix year old sister.I had found it awhile backwhilehelping Naruto move his stuff into his new place. It was in pretty bad condition, and it probably took a lot of work to restore and blow up to the sizeI had them make it.

I never realized it before, ButNaruto had his fathers eyes. The brightest blue I had ever seen, though still not the same depth as Naruto's himself. Naruto's were undoubtedly more beautiful, even if they lookedthe same as his fathers. His sister was pretty as well, she would grow up to be a very beautiful women. In fact I knew first hand how beautiful she really was. I had seen her recently after all. She was still very young, only about eleven now. I bring my self out of my thoughts, and thank the women before I walk back out to my car and make my way to Naruto's house.

By the time I got there Hinata, TenTen and Temari were helping him decorate for the party. I use to think he was trying to get with them all, but later I realized he was only there friend. Although Not from Hinata's lack of trying. It's weird, I wanted to dislike her for alwayshitting on Naruto in her own shy, way of course. But I couldn't, she was just to.. Likeable I guess. Eventually we became good friends, and as It stands she's the only person that know's how I feel about Naruto, hell she's the only one who knows I'm gay. Well, she doesn't call it gay, she calls it Naruto-Sexual. Since he's the only guy, or person in generalI've ever even looked at in that way, or thought about for that matter. I notice her smile, as she makes her way over to me giving me a hug before pulling me to the side.

"So, can I see it?"

I roll my eyes, somehow I knew she was going to ask that. But nevertheless I nod, and turn a bit pulling it half way out of the bag. She grins and I just smile slightly.

"It's beautiful, he'll love it. Is the other part all set to?"

I nod, before making a shushing sound. I didn't want anyone to hear about part two of his surprise.

"Yeah, but be quite I don't want anyone to hear you. It's set up for tomorrow"

She just smirks, and I laugh lightly before I start to make my way over to Naruto. More people had began to come in, and I notice him looking around. I laugh, sometimes I wish he would stop over looking me, I wish a light would go on and he would realize who's been there for him all this time, Someday I'll have to ask him what its like, toseethingsin black and white. collecting my composerIwalk over to him, and he hugs me suddenly.

"I'm gladyou came"

I raise an eyebrow, he knows I would never miss his birthday. I shrug itoff and hug him back slightly.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world"

He smiled slightly at me, and I began to wonder why I had say it like I had. I shrugged again, oh well. After awhile the party had started to pick up, and everyone was dancing and having a good time. Well except for me, I was currently leaning against the back wall watching everyone, or more specificallyI was watching Naruto. He was talking to Sakura, and I was starting to think they were going to get back together. I was literallyshoved out of my thoughts as Hinata pushed me towards the dance floor.

"Stop being so..emo and dance"

I laugh lightly, at the mention of me being emo, which I was definitely not. She started dancing, and after a moment I started dancing with her. It wasn't long before I was starting to have a decent time, even though I was still shifting my gaze over to Naruto every now and then. Hinata must have noticed because she shoved me slightly.

"don't make it so obvious Uchiha"

I roll my eyes, and avert my gaze back to her. I didn't say anything, she and I both knew she was right. I was making it kind of obvious, got thing I'm in a room full of idiots who don't pay attention to those kind of things. After a few more songs I had walked over to get a drink, and I noticed Naruto had walked away from Sakura and was now standing by me goofy grin on his face. I didn't ask what the look was for, I didn't have a chance to Hinata had grabbed mine and Naruto's hands and was dragging us to the dance floor. The song changed, to something slow and I didn't have any idea what Hinata was doing. That was until..

"So me and TenTen made a bet, it was that men cant slow dance together as good as women. And we need you two to dance together, while me and TenTen dance together. If you two win, I get forty bucks, and I'll split it with you. But if she wins i owe her forty"

I rose an eyebrow, about to protest but i didn't get the chance to because my hands were suddenly on Naruto's hips whilst his were around my neck.

"your on!"

"we were both young when I first saw you, I close my eyes and the flash back starts. I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air"

He said, to which I almost choked on air. Seriously? he was going to slow dance with me? Another guy? Of course I couldn't really think much of it since it was a bet after all. I sigh, it didn't really matter though I got to slow dance with him. I smile, as he leans his head against my chest I didn't expect it, but I wasn't going to complain.

"See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns .  
I see you make your way through the crowd Little did I know"

I smile, this was another one of his favorite songs. I wasn't sure why i had always suspected it had something to do with Sakura. I groan at the thought of her name. I was pretty sure they had gotten back together by the way they were talking earlier. It hurt slightly, and i don't know why. I knew he would never see me as more then a friend, and i was okay with that but it still hurt.

"that you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles, my daddy said stay away from Juliet.  
And i was crying on the staircase begging you please don't go"

We were still dancing not a word between us, but that was fine by me. At least I'd always have this moment, to say I had him. Even for a little while.

"Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone, I'll be waiting all we have to do is run. You'll be the prince and i'll be the princess its a love story baby just say yes"

"Naruto!"

Suddenly i was brought back to reality as I heard an annoying feminine voice that i knew all to well. Sakura. I grit my teeth wanting her to spontaneously combust of something for ruiningthe moment if I could rightly call it that. He pulled away from me, and I felt slightly empty all of the sudden.

"what?"

He asked simply, to which she grabbed his arm and pulled her to him. To my disgust she kissed him, and I couldn't tell if he kissed her back and I really didn't want to know I just wanted to leave. And I backed away, getting ready to leave when he turned and looked at me i could tell he wanted to cry, but being the stubborn person he was he wouldn't ever let anyone see it. And being the equally stubborn personIam,I would never let anyone see me wishing,and hoping he was mine,and mine I did the only thing I could think of, I turned and walked away.

xXxXxXx

The next day, i woke up with an annoying ache in my chest. I shouldn't have walked away from his party like I did, but I was stubborn, and I just couldn't watch Naruto get back with her like that. sighing I wonder if He liked the gift I got him and even if he did would he even tell me? I did walk away like a total ass after all. But then again, I guess he's use to me being a total ass. That's when it hits me, His sister would be here soon. Shit!

What was I going to do? I had tracked this little eleven year old girl down, told her all about her older brother and she was so excited about seeing him. I had to talk the grandparents into letting her go, which wasn't as hard as I thought it would be, then again I had thought I'd have to talk her mother into letting her see him. But they told me she had up and left a few years back. I wasn't shocked actually, she never treated Naruto, or Lyla right. It was still pretty sad though, sad for the girl I mean, no one should have to live with out there parents, I know first hand. I hear a knock on my door, and my eyes dart to the clock. It was still to early for her to get here. Pulling myself off the chair I was currently occupying I went to answer the door.

I didn't expect it to be Naruto at the door, but I wasn't walks into the house, without me inviting him in which is unusual for him actually.I raise an eyebrow, obviously he hadsomething to say to me because he was just standing there staring at me and I'm pretty sure he was contemplating what to say to me. I could be wrong, but I doubt it.

"You..I..Why did you leave like you did last night? I thought you were going to stay."

I sigh, I didn't really know how to answer him. And i couldn't very well tell him I was jealous of Sakura. No, I didn't want to lose him. I need him in my life. Even if we're just friends.

"I just had something else to do"

Oh, good one. Make him feel like he wasn't as important as the 'other things' I had to do. Real nice.

"Oh..well Thanks for coming anyway. And. Tha-Thanks for t-the"

I knew what he wanted to say, and I could tell he wanted to cry. Was I so terrible that I made him want to cry? Then maybe he just liked the gift alot, I'm sure the picture it's self meant a lot to him. But he was just standing there not saying anything else.

"You shouldn't have left!"

He stood there for a moment, after practically yelling then he walked away. He walked away, and all I could do was stand there looking dumb. God! why couldn't I just tell him how I felt. I let out a breath I didn't even know I had been holding, sometimes he has that affect on me. After standing there for a good ten minutes I finally closed the door. And just as soon as I did, there was another knock on the door and before thinking I swung it open.

"Naruto I-"

But it wasn't Naruto, even though she did look a lot like him. It most definitely wasn't Naruto. I look down at the girl, who had a questioning look on her face most likely wondering why I had answered the door with her brothers name. I smile slightly at her, and she smiles back. I move out of the door way slightly and usher her in.

"How was the plane ride Lyla?"

She just smiled, walking into my house and shrugging her shoulders cutely.

"it was a lot of fun! I had never been on a plane before, and it was kinda scary at first but then it was fun!"

I laugh, she's a lot like Naruto I can tell by the way she acts. Naruto can make a one word question turn into a sentence to. Not that it was a bad thing. Though sometimes It would get annoying when he didn't stop talking. I smile and look down at her, she was probably wondering when she would get to meet her brother, and she probably had a few questions.

"So-"

I start, but she interrupts which is fine by me.

"What's he like? My brother I mean"

She smiles, a big toothy smile. Just like Naruto would. And i couldn't help but smile back. I sat down on the couch and she follows my example and sits beside me, looking up at me expectantly.

"Well,he'stall and he hasthe most unruly blond spiky hair. Blue eyes, which oddly have a few different colors in them some times. He's smart, but i doubt he's admit it. And he'd probably never tell anyone, but he can play guitar and"

"You love him"

I blink, that was very blunt of her. How does she know I love him? shes only eleven for Christ sake.

"I can just tell. I bet it seems like he see's through everything but you right? Or more importantly your heart"

Three words, What. The. Hell? How can an eleven year old child get that much from just two sentences, if that. I was going to protest that i don't love him, but for some reason I couldn't bring my self to Lie to her like i would if anyone else would have said something like that. She grins and somehow I realize she can read me like an open book. I nod, and her grin only gets bigger. But that doesn't mean i was going to openly say it.

"I knew it. But..when do i get to see him?"

"You cant tell him! he doesn't know. No one knows but you and Hinata."

She smiles and shakes her head.

"I wont, Promise pinky swear"

I laugh suddenly, I couldn't remember the last time I had 'pinky swore' with someone. But I do believe that it was Naruto. I intertwine my pinky with hers, then grabbed the phone and dialed his number. She giggled as I told him it wasimportant and he needed to get here as soon as possible. And to mine and Lyla's surprise, there was a knock on the door not even ten minutes later. I open the door and he pushes his way in slightly franticly.

"what is it, what's wr-"

Then he noticed her, hiding behind me and peaking out behind my back. He rose an eyebrow, before his eyes went wide. I guess he realized who it was because his mouth went wide and his eyes started to water. He knelt down onto his knees and she walked out behind me.

"Lyla?"

A she nodded and I'm surprised she was able to breath he was hugging her so tight. I could only smile, though it was a small smile I didn't want to get to emotional over all this. She hugged him back, just not as tight I assume.

xXxXxXx

They spent the whole day catching up, and seeing the town. At least I can only guess, because I stayed home and out of there way she was only going to be here for the day because that's all her grandparents would allow. By the time it came for her to leave I went with them to the Airport to say goodbye aswell. And before she got on the plane, she told me not to lie anymore just to tell him how I felt, she said I might be surprised. I really didn't understand what she meant, but for some reason i felt compelled to tell him.

So when we got back to my house, that's exactly what I did. He had not said much to me on the way to my place but once we got inside her hugged me, and i know he was crying because my arm was starting to get damp. But that wasn't what surprised me. What surprised me was what he asked next.

"Sasuke. Do you love me?"

If anyone else would have asked me I would have it wasbecause of what his sister had told me, or maybe it was how close his face was to mine, and the way his cheeks were slightly tented red. I looked down at his tear stained cheeks, and I smiled. I couldn't lie to him. And even if it disgusted him, I was going to tell him.

"Y-Yes. yes Naruto. I love you. I always have"

And then, he kissed me. Naruto Kissed Me. But it ended, almost as soon as it started.

"You broke our pinky swear to each other"

Oh yeah, that was the last time I had pinky swore.. What the hell? he just kissed me and he's worried about that? But i didn't get to say anything because he kissed me again, and once again pulled away as soon as it had started.

"It's ok, I did to"

From that day forward, if anyone asked me ifI loved Naruto.  
I wouldn't lie. 


End file.
